


Day 12 -Nervous

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Alphys has a speech to make





	Day 12 -Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> This has a minor twist so warnings at the bottom this time.

 

Alphys stands right off stage, shaking. Her palms are shaking, and she kind of wants to puke.

But it's also kind of… a nice feeling???

She feels like she's been numb for a while now, but as anxiety crashes into her, so does a sense of vitality she isn't used to.

Now if only she could find a balance!

She's pacing. She's pacing she's sweating she's pacing she's sweating she's pacing she's shaking she's dying she's nervous she's crying she's pacing she's shaking and now Sans is shaking her.

Oh.

Oh?

OH NO!

If Sans is backstage with her, that means his introduction speech is done. That means it's time for hers. That means she needs to go out there. She needs to speak! She's not sure she can speak.

She looks up at Sans and tries to read him, even if she's a little rusty at it. He's an old friend she's only recently reconnected with. It's great to have him here for this. It feels almost like how it was meant to be, even if it never should have just been the two of them here tonight. His presence makes her feel a little better, but only just.

He looks tired, but there's a smile there that's different from the normal one. Soft and encouraging.

“relax. they all love you.”

And now she's back to crying, but she keeps it together. She nods.

With a strength she didn't know she possessed just a week ago, and a determination she never believed could come from herself, Alphys walks out onto the stage and greets get subjects, as she takes the crown, and becomes their new queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for implied deaths and an aborted genocide run


End file.
